A million shootingstars
by cozy0x0
Summary: 8x23 Spoiler warning! This sets right after the end of epsode 23. Fluff and in future chapters hurt/comfort. First fanfic I'm sharing with someone and I guess I really suck at summaries.
1. A million shootingstars

8x23 Spoiler warning

Hello there OuO

This is my very first fanfiction I'm sharing. Until now I just wrote stuff for my own amusement. So I don't really know how all of this is working. So I apology in advance for grammar, unlogic stuff (for example I don't know anymore if castiel knew that Dean stopped Sam from finnishing the trials).

English isn't my motherlanguage so don't be too hard on me :3

**This story sets right after the end of episode 23 of season 8. It's fluffy or at least it will in the future. And I think Destiel :3  
**

**I hope to get a review from you, positive or negative. I want to learn. Thank you ~ ^-^**

* * *

_I remember that day the angels fell._

_Like millions of shootingstars heaven's guardians were sent to earth._

Hold on Sammy, we're almost there. Both brothers drove in the impala to the batcave. But a single standing human was in the middle of the road.

_Cas?_

Dean stopped and picked him up. „Cas, I thought you fell aswell! Thank god, Sammy needs your help man, I'm not sure he's making it..."

Not only Dean's worried face, also the fact that he knew he wasn't able to help Sam...those thoughts were hurting him. It was a feeling he just now discovered so I guess he was a little distracted from the circumstances.

„Cas? What's up with you? There is no time to space out like this when there is someone dying on the backseat!"

Castiel knew for sure, that even if he had still his grace he couldn't cure Sam.

„I'm sorry Dean." The one in the trenchcoat finally spoke. „I can't do anything for your brother." A shocked glance was piercing him from the other seat.

„What? Come on Cas, yeah once you told us that you can't heal this kind of damage...but it's worth a try don't you think? I...I don't know what to do anymore, how to help him. A hospital wouldn't do him any good. I know that." His desperate voice faded.

„I'm sorry Dean, I...don't have this power anymore. Metatron betrayed us all... you saw them falling. He didn't tell me the trials to close the heaven..."

Dean interferred. „But..?"

„It was a spell to expel all angels from it. He took my grace and used it for this spell."

Dean's eyes widened. „So besides the fact, that the only one up above us is metatron and millions of angels are among us now...you're human?"

„Yeah, Dean. And .. your brother I think...Metatron knew for sure that Sam would kill himself with finishing the last trial. I'm afraid to say that I don't know a way to .."

Dean cut his words off. „You know that he didn't shut the hell down? I...I could stop him before finnishing the last trial. But even now he seems to be on the edge of life."

A mumbling from behind them was to hear.

„Actually ...I think.." Sam coughed. „I'm feeling a little better." he was still crowling up in pain.

At first glance there was a sight of relief on Dean's face to mark. „Great to hear Sammy, but to be honest you're not looking like you're saying the truth."

The one with ripped wings interferred. „That explains everything. There had to be a huge thunderstorm while closing the gates of hell.

Dean, I think there is a great possibility that there is a chance to heal Sam. Sure it will take time..."

he scratched his forehead. „but as long as he didn't finnish the trials... I guess there is a way to reverse them."

„Good news I was waiting for that man!" A grin was forming on Dean's Lips. „Awesome. Did you hear that Sammy?" He turned his head over to him but he was asleep.

_At least he seemed sound while he slept. _He thought.

„So Cas, why do you think did Metatron do this? I mean with no angels up there...do you think his intention is to rule over the human souls up there?" Dean asked wondering about how all of this will go on.

But Castiel just stared out of the window. A single tear ran down his cheek while watching his brothers and sisters fall.

Kevin waited for hours for the brothers to come back. Of course with good news. And finally he saw the impala making his appearance on the road. He rushed out knowing instinctive that the the gates of hell were still open. As a prophet he simply knew it. It was a strage feeling for him, being able to sense this sort of things.

Dean pulled his brother from the backseat and lifted him up. He would have asked Castiel to help him but he saw that his trenchcoated friend could barely move himself.

„Hey, Kev. First of all we have to bring Sammy in. Then the talk." - „Yeah, but what happened to him?" He asked while putting Sam's arm around his Neck.

„Long story. The trials man. Metatron betrayed us all and he knew the whole time that the trials were going to kill Sammy."

They went inside and into, the closest thing to call it would be a livingroom. They layed him down on the huge couge.

After a while Castiel was finally arriving too.

I guess at the beginning Dean forgot many times that Cas wasn't that stable anymore. He wasn't that powerful like he was with his grace.

He was a mere human now. Who also needed to rest.

„...Dean." Castiel looked really uncomfortable back then. „I know it's hard for you to forgive me. I did alot of shit and again I laid trust in the wrong person. If I hadn't trust Metatron my brothers and sisters would be still up there in heaven. Dean...I don't know where to go to. I no longer have the heaven to return to. Nor do I have a home."

Dean was a little shocked by Castiels words. He didn't know of Castiel, that he felt this guilt all this time. Sure he wanted him to think about what he'd done wrong but he didn't want him to think that they weren't a family anymore.

Dean patted his angels shoulder. „Cas, we're family, and so is our home also yours."

A soft smile on Castiels lips. „Thank you, Dean."

Castiel was looking around because he still hasn't seen the whole mansion. Dean yawed.

„This mansion is very huge so pick yourself a room to stay in. Well Sammy is sleeping, Kev seems to prepare for bed and I think I'll also go for it."

Castiel nodded. „Till morrow, Cas."

- „Yeah, good night Dean."

Dean was gone.

_This mansion is really really huge, I wonder how many rooms there are..._

The one who felt sleepy (for the very first time) thought.

_Now I think back to those days it was heavens will that Castiel took the bedroom right beside Dean's._


	2. The angelic and wounded

**I'm sorry for almost no fluff, it'll take its time... e.e**

**I still hope you like it! :3**

* * *

_A cloudy sky and a soothing breeze. Both are playing with my mind._

_Rays of sunlight are comforting me._

_This monotounus summer sky and this one single kite._

_ The smell of flowers are calming me down. _

Castiel woke up from his dream. He missed this place. The single heaven of an autistic man. That eternal tuesday.

He stood up and went to the 'livingroom' to look after Sam but he was still sleeping. Even though it was already noon.

The angelic didn't want to wake the wounded.

So he decided to finally explore the mansion.

But then a weird feeling was taking him over. His stomach felt weird and he heared a strange sound.

„Hungry?" Dean asked while passing by on the way to the kitchen. He surpressed a laughter when he saw Castiel's messy hair.

But Castiel didn't notice this becaus he was still wondering if this feeling he had belonged to the urge to eat something.

„I guess so." He said following Dean.

„There are still left overs in the fride, Cas." Dean said while taking the dishes.

Castiel nodded and opened the fridge.

„I hope you didn't mean this." He said while showing him a Jar filled with inners from a goat.

Dean smirked and went to the fridge to take the food himself.

He prepared it on the dishes and left some for Sam and Kevin.

„Thanks Dean." Castiel said while taking place at the table.

„You'll like it. I'm an awesome cook." He responded. To be honest Dean wanted to ask Castiel so badly about reversing the trials but he also wanted him to feel himself at home. And not confronting him with this sort of things again. At least not while they were eating.

„So Cas, how does it feel? Being human now." Dean said while mashing his potatoes.

The other one swallowed his food. „You're right Dean, this is really delicious."

Dean grinned.

„It's kind of strange to feel the urges to eat or drink. Or becoming tired ...it felt almost funny. It reminded me of that one time I drank that liquor store. That felt smmiliar." He loughed.

Dean didn't know that his friend was able to laugh like this. He knew for sure that this was now a new part of him. The human part.

„Say, Cas. What did you mean back then when you said it's possible to reverse the trials?" Dean asked while clearing the table.

„I'm not really sure with this, and it would take you great afford. And cost you alot. Dean. But I think that there's a chance to turn them back by doing exactly the opposite of god's will. This would probably mean bringing the hellhound back to life. Sending Bobby back to hell and injecting Crowly with unpurifyed blood to make him strong enough to awaken his old demon powers."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. „Seriously, Cas? You don't only want me to tell that we have to help Crowly turning into the king he once was but also we need to send Bobby back to hell?"

„Yes, Dean." The other one said while turning his head around to Kevin who was walking past them.

„Morning, sleeping beauty." Dean said.

„Well why didn't you wake me up, it's already noon." Kevin said and took something to drink out of the fridge.

„I tried Kev. But you didn't want to wake up. You were snoring like a little baby." He answered.

„Yeah I guess the past days were really hard. As for Sam I can tell you that he also just woke up. Maybe you should see after him." He said in a sleepy way but with a little smile.

Dean went immidiatly to his brother and was surprised to see him like that. „...Sammy? What did happen?". Sam was standing up and showing him his arms.

„I don't really know myself." His arms weren't glowing like the past day. „I woke up just a few minutes ago and the pain was gone." He said cheerful.

„Well Sammy, I freakin' don't know how this happend but I'm damn grateful you're feeling better."

A sigh of relief was to hear.

Castiel was standing in the doorway to the livingroom. „Glad to see you like this Sam." He said, wondering the reason why Sam was feeling better.

Thinking the less and least possibles through he came to a solution.

„Sam, Are you sure that the blood you used for the last trial was purifyed? I...I don't know any other reasons why...sorry to say so...you would be in this condition now."

Castiel said.

Dean interferred their dialogue. „Well the guilt Sammy was confessing was bullshit. He confessed about letting me down so many times."

Sam had wrinkled on his forehead. „But I felt the guilt, so my confession must had purifyed it."

The former angel took the word. „Did you tell this to Sam back then, Dean?"

He nodded. „Yeah." A questioning look on his face.

„I can imagine that the moment you told this to Sam you convinced him of the fact that he wasn't guilty for that. So this would mean, that the blood in Crowly's veins wouldn't be purifyed anymore."

The brothers were changing meaningful looks.

„Well at least I hope I can believe that." Castiel said.


End file.
